


The Face of Immortality

by em_the_gem



Series: Sh Meta [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Post-Magnus Bane & Valentine Morgenstern Body Swap, based on magnus' looks post 2x11, sh meta, slight angst I might add?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr





	The Face of Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr

Hi y’all I’m back with some more thoughts on our favorite warlock Magnus Bane and how he appeared in the brief but beautifully painful sneak peak for 2x15. 

He looks as beautiful and handsome as ever in the first shot we see of him, and for once we see him without make-up which is something unusual. Skipping past his painful memory (because I can’t bare to think of it lol), Alec enters the room and Magnus turns to face him. No longer make-up free but with eyeshadow framing his eyes.

In my previous post, The Streak of White Hair, I talked about how Magnus’ appearance ties to how he really feels after going through the pain from that agony rune. We all know that this experience still sits with him and follows him around - especially since he’s not able to sleep. Through his make-up and his hair he puts up this facade, even in front of Alec, to make it look like he is fine and that “nothing is bothering” him. But what if it goes deeper than that?

We all know Malec has been together for quite a while and to this point Alec has been staying over for 4+ nights. And then there’s the whole thing about Magnus telling Alec “when things get crazy, don’t push me away” back in early season 2a. So why is Magnus doing just that? Why is he pushing Alec away when we - and Alec for that matter - know that something’s not right? The answer, I think, is simple; Alec is mortal and Magnus is not. And he knows that. Magnus knows that Alec will, at some point, die and I don’t think Magnus want’s to share the burden of memories from his early life with someone who’s eventually going to die and leave him. 

Magnus is known for his playfulness and for being carefree, and even though Alec has “unlocked something” in him, he’s still not ready to share this with him.

There is no doubt about Magnus’ love for Alec, but his immortality makes Magnus vulnerable to sharing past memories, and that is why he still puts up a facade in front of Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [ oneofmanyjonathans ](https://oneofmanyjonathans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
